


Stakeout

by Its_Raineing_Words



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Gen Work, Gen or Pre-Slash, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Sarcasm, Short One Shot, Stakeout, snarky Eggsy, they just chat basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raineing_Words/pseuds/Its_Raineing_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Eggsy has to wait out in the cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stakeout

**Author's Note:**

> I had this finished for a while a just now decided to upload it.

“Galahad, what’s your status?”   
“I’m alright, bored out my fuckin’ mind though.”   
“I’ll take that as a ‘green’ then?”   
“Take it how you want, bruv.”   
“Has the target made any signs of leaving the building?”   
“Nah, the target has made some signs of being a total wanker, though. He’s reading The Sun for fuck’s sake.”   
“Ah. None of his men have left either? Nothing?”  
“Not a single bloody thing, I’m just sat out here with a rifle and binoculars for no reason. I’m fuckin’ freezin’ just so you know.”   
“I’m aware. I have your vitals up as we speak.”  
“I still think that shit is creepy.”  
“It’s invaluable to mission success.”  
“Still creepy.”   
“Just focus on the task at hand, the sooner you find out where he’s going the sooner you can go home.”   
“He hasn’t moved for the past two hours, Harry. He’s finished reading The Sun now and is settling down the watch TV-I don’t think we’ll get anything tonight.”   
“Alright...well, we’ll give another half hour then you can head back.”  
“Half an hour! Ugh, fine. You need to help me pass the time though, how’s your day been?”  
“What?”  
“It’s your fault I’m out here so it’s up to you to keep me sane. How’s your day been?”  
“Boring, in all honesty. I spent the morning catching up on paperwork and planning agent’s schedules, not fun at all I’m afraid...I did see a rainbow this morning but that was probably the most interesting thing that happened.”  
“Oh yeah, I got a text off Roxy with a photo of that rainbow. She’s got a whole week off, jammy sod.”   
“You had a week off last month.”   
“That’s not the point!”   
“How about I figure out when the soonest time you can have some time off is and give you it?”  
“You’d do that, bruv? I’m touched.”   
“Don’t mention it. Seriously, I think Lancelot would have my hide if she found out.”   
“Oh, I’m sure she would but the longer I sit out here watching this prick watching The X-Factor the more I want to take you up on your offer.”  
“Well, I shall leave you be to get on with your job, then?”  
“Oh go on, I’ll speak to you later then.”   
“Alright, go back to your comfy office while I sit out here freezing my arse off then.”   
“I assure you I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always I hope you enjoyed my little piece of writing and kudos, comment and subscribe


End file.
